Cowboy
by Stephykatz
Summary: It's just a cute little songfic. Hope you like it.


Hello everyone this is my first Walker Fanfic post, so I hope you like it, let my know what you think about. Much love Steph

And much thanks to walkerlovesalex4ever who help me or let me know I should post this.

Now its tome for the songfic.

* * *

Walker was thinking about what had just happen, as he sat alone.

* * *

'I don't know why I act the way I do. Like I ain't got a single thing to lose, sometimes I'm my own worst enemy. I guess that's just the cowboy in me.'

* * *

Alex and him was just eating lunch at C.D.'s like they always did. Chatting about what their day had been like so far. "Walker, can I ask you something, and you'll give me an answer to my question?" Alex asked him, looking deep in to his eyes. "Sure Alex, what is it?" Walker said with concern in his voice. "Well here goes nothing." Alex said with fear in her unusual quiet voice, she pauses for a moment. "Walker, are you ever going to make a commitment to me?" Walker looks up at Alex to see her eyes were full of tears.

* * *

'I got a life that most would love to have, but sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad. At where this road I'm heading down might lead, I guess that's just the cowboy in me.'

* * *

He loves Alex more then anything in his life, really more then his own. For some reason he couldn't answer her. He has lost everyone important in his life, and he didn't want to lose her. After a few minuets past and he still haven't answer her question. "Cordell Walker, I think you just gave me my answer. Goodbye Cordell." She said as she starts to leave the booth. "Alex, don't leave, I love you." Walker pleads with her. "Walker, I love you too, but I can't stand to just be your girlfriend for the rest of my life. The nights at the hospital, where they only want to talk to the family, but I'm just the girlfriend. I have to leave now, I can't do this anymore." He felt so hopeless as he just watch her walk out of his life.

* * *

The urge to run, the restlessness, the heart of stone I sometimes get.The things I've done for foolish pride, the me that's never satisfied. The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see. I guess that's just the cowboy in me.'

* * *

She was crying in her car, she couldn't believe what she just done. She just walked away from everything she wanted in life. Just wanting to run right back into his arms, but she couldn't. "What if he doesn't ever want me back? What if he didn't want me to be anything more to him? I love him, but I just want to know where this is going." Alex told herself, trying to make everything better in her mind. Her heart knew better, trying to tell her how much Walker loves, wants, and needs her.

''I just let her walk away from me, without a fight.'' He was crying now and Walker really didn't care who saw. He just let her walk away, because of his fear losing her. Being scare to let her in all the way, that she would end up like the rest. "I never thought I would found someone greater than Ellen, but I did. I just let her go, because of the fear of losing her, to see that I was pushing her away." Feeling so much like a monster, that he now lost Ellen and Alex. Knowing right then, he had to find her and tell her everything about his past.

* * *

'The urge to run, the restlessness, the heart of stone I sometimes get. The things I've done for foolish pride, the me that's never satisfied. The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see. I guess that's just the cowboy in me.'

* * *

While walking out to his truck, Walker seen that Alex's car still parked right by his truck. Opening the passenger door, "Can I have a set?" asking in a soft voice. "Sure." was the only thing that Alex could say. "Look Alex, there's some things I should have told you about before." As Walker started to confess some of his fears to Alex. Telling her about how he lost Ellen because of his job, that he never want to lose her because of his job. "Alex I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I will make a commitment one day. Right now I just need to hold you." Walker told her, as she went to lay her head on his chest. "Cowboy, I love you, and I'm sorry." Alex told him as she laid there. "I love you too, but you have nothing to be sorry for." Walker said as he held Alex closer to him. "I don't know what I've done to get to love someone like you Alex. A man like me ain't spouse to be that lucky." Walker whispered in her ear. "I have done everything a man shouldn't do to the one he loves, but you stay right there by my side. I can't see why you stay, Alex. You could do so much better then me."

* * *

'Girl I know there's times you must have thought there ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed, but you set your mind to see this love on through. I guess that's just the cowboy in you.'

* * *

"Walker don't you dare say that again. I could never find someone who stole my heart like you did, who made me see life was what you made of it." She told him as she lifts her head off of his strong chest, to look in his blue gray eyes. "Even if I could find better, I'm quite happy with what I have now." As she told him as she leaned in, to just him a passionate kiss. A few minuets later, after their kiss, Walker asked Alex if she want to go back in to C.D.'s or not. "I just want to go home with you Walker." Walker kissed her once more and told her she would see her at the ranch.

* * *

'We ride and never worry about the fall, I guess that's just the cowboy in us all'

* * *

In no way do I own anypart of Walker Texas Ranger, of the Tim McGarw 'The Cowboy in me' 


End file.
